FIG. 16 is a circuit diagram showing a configuration of a conventional broadband amplifier.
In FIG. 16, a conventional broadband amplifier comprises a plurality of transistors 1, and stabilization circuits 2 and impedance matching circuits 3 which are connected to the gate terminals of the individual transistors 1, respectively.
The conventional broadband amplifier achieves broadband stabilization by connecting the stabilization circuits 2 to the transistors 1, and achieves broadband impedance matching by connecting the impedance matching circuits 3 in parallel with the stabilization circuits 2.
Incidentally, as a document relevant to the conventional technology, there is the following non-patent document 1.